


Changes

by Lindnjean



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Black Hat (Priest 2011)/You
Kudos: 2





	Changes

You loved him. He was your whole world. You were married to him before everything. Before he became a priest for the church even. So when the priests told you he was killed in Sola Mira by vampires you were devastated. Your immense grief triggered your powers. You were to be a priestess so they marked you so and left you there. You just didn't care anymore about the church. You didn't care what anyone said anymore you were getting revenge. You we're going to kill every vampire and their queen for taking him from you, even those on the reservations. But something wasn't right. The amount if vamps you killed to the amount of tombs there was, was off. There were triple the tombs to vampires. So you decided to go to Sola Mira where he was killed and where the queen was last seen. When you get there there is a guardian sleeping. You walk around him quietly. Vampires can't sense you its part of your gifts. You find footprints and follow them. You find train tracks and a train. You go in weapons ready to kill every vampire there. Something isn't right. Something is different. You sense a strange power here. You go through the train until you find a traincar with a table in it. You hear something drop down from above, right behind you. You turn around swinging. You fight hard until your knocked down with a bloody lip. You stand up wiping your blood off your lip. The vampire looks human almost. You can't see his face because of a big black cowboy hat that shadows his face. "That the best you got vamp?" "That the best you got little girl?" That voice hits you hard. You stand up straight and look at him with a confused searching face. He finally looks up and you see his face. You start crying. "No it can't be you. They said you died. You can't be him. You just can't be." He stops, stands up fully, and looks at you. He takes a sniff of the air. He stops and his eyes widen. That smell, why does he know that smell? He walks up to you and puts his hand on the side of your neck. Then the memories hit him and hit him hard. Jean. You're his Jean. His wife. His only. His whole world. He remebers now. His eyes widen and he pulls you to him and places a kiss on your lips. You melt into the kiss. It is him. When you need breath you break the kiss. "How? How are you like this?" "Better question is how are you marked as a priestess now. You were never one before?" "My immense grief over your death brought on my gifts. The priests there telling me got hit with a flying table. They brought me to the church. They marked me and put me back where they found me. Now you." "I knew it was a trap and no-one listened. They let me go. In the mists of all the pain the queen saved me. She used her own blood to make me what I am. The first human vampire. Now how are you here?" "I made it my mission to kill every vampire left alive. I was gonna kill the queen because vampires took you from me. I disobeyed church orders when I killed all those on the reservations. But I knew something wasn't right so I came to Sola Mira then I saw the train. Now I'm here." "How did you get past our guardian?" "He was sleeping and vampires can't sense me. Its part if my gifts." "And it wasn't the queen who took me from you it was the church. The queen gave me life. Gave me back to you." You grr at that. "Good you're angry. How would you like to get revenge on all those who took me from you?" You look up into his eyes "How my love?" "Through the queens blood. Join me on this side?" "Bring me. I will follow you anywhere." "Good" After the excruciating pain died off you were better then ever. "You look beautiful darlin." "Thank you sweetheart." He tilts his head. "What why you starin like that?" "Your eyes didn't change color they're still hazel in color. You still look like your human self. Smile." you smile."your teeth aren't like mine." "I know. Watch this." you blink and your eyes are yellow like his and your teeth are like his too. "Oh darlin that's a talent." "Will it help with our revenge?" "Oh darlin it really will" "Good." then you pull him to you and kiss him good. "Now we need some alone time." He smiles. "Yes we do."


End file.
